The use of computer devices, such as personal computers, is commonplace in modern society. Computer devices are used both in the workplace to perform business functions and also in the home, or elsewhere, for other purposes. As processing and storage capacities of such computer devices increase, the prevalence and use of such computer devices is likely also to increase.
Portable computers, and other computer work stations, are regularly connectable in network configurations, thereby to permit data to be communicated between separate ones of the computer devices. Standardized protocols have been promulgated, such as various of the IEEE 802 family of standards, to provide a standard scheme by which to communicate the data by which to communicate the data between the separate computer devices. By formatting the data pursuant to the standard protocols, and constructing the computer devices to format the data in such manner and to operate upon received data formatted in such manner, the informational content of data communicated between the different computer devices is readily recoverable.
So-called, local area networks (LANs) are a common configuration of connected-together computer devices between which data can be communicated. The computers of many business, and other, enterprises are connected to form a local area network to permit data to be communicated between the computers of the network. Data stored at a LAN-connected computer server is also accessible by other computer connected to the local area network. And, groups of local area networks are sometimes interconnected, forming a wide area network, or otherwise permitting the computers of the interconnected local area networks to communicate with one another.
Network connections are sometimes provided by a public network, such as the Internet. Even when interconnected by way of a public data network, the communications between computer devices can be secured, such as through formation of a virtual private network (VPN).
And, so-called, wireless local area networks (WLANs) are also formable to provide communication connectivity between computer devices. In a wireless local area network, the computer device is connected to the network by way of wireless, that is, radio, connection rather than a wired connection. Free of the need to provide and maintain a wired connection, communication mobility is facilitated. That is to say, the computer device is not limited to its positioning in proximity to a wired connection but, rather, is positionable at any location within radio range of a transceiver that forms part of the network of a wireless local area network.
In whatsoever type of arrangement, i.e., a wireless local area network or a wired local area network, a computer device must contain a mechanism permitting communication connectivity with the network. Typically, a network connector card, sometimes referred to as an adapter card, is used to provide the communication connectivity. And, a typical portable computer, or laptop computer, is configurable to include more than one network adapter. For instance, a portable computer might well include an adapter card permitting connection of the computer device with a local area network and an additional adapter card permitting connection of the computer device with a wireless local area network. If desired, more than two adapter cards are configurable at the computer device to provide additional network connectivity.
When so-configured, the computer device is placeable in communication connectivity with two or more networks. And, such communication connectivity might be concurrent.
There are some situations, however, in which it might not be desirable to permit such concurrent connectivity. For instance, for reasons of security, it might be desirable not to permit such concurrent connectivity. When, for instance, a computer device is connected to the local area network of a business, or other, enterprise, the operator of the network might well want to prohibit the concurrent connection of the computer device to another network, such as a wireless local area network operated by another entity or operator. To preclude such occurrence, the operator of the local area network most simply prohibits connection of the computer device to the local area network if the computer device has capability of connection to another network. Such a prohibition is, however, oftentimes unwieldy. Connection to the network is sometimes, e.g., due to this constraint, limited to computer devices provided by, or approved by, the operator of the network.
There is a need, therefore, to provide an improved manner by which to control communication connectivity of a computer device with a network.
It is light of this background information related to computer devices connectable to a network that the significant improvements of the present invention have evolved.